Forever
by JOKERgirl98
Summary: Alfred looked himself over in the mirror. Tonight was the big night. Prom Night. All he had to do was go up to him and get him to dance and the rest would be easy!.. This would be their perfect prom night. No big brothers or a student named Gilbert would get in the way. Mostly based off the song "Forever" By Chris Brown. UsUk/ Slight UkUs if you squint. A month to write... Enjoy!


Forever

Alfred looked himself over in the mirror. He tried and failed at the last attempt to keep his stubborn cowlick down. Giving up he sighed in satisfaction. Alright, he thought to himself, I'm ready. Nothing will ruin tonight. Tonight I will make my move. I will take his hand and get him to dance no matter what. I will give him a Senior prom to remember. Adjusting his bow tie and straightening his tux he headed down stairs. Upon entering the kitchen to grab his car keys a blinding light reflected into his eyes.

"Oh Alfred, I can't believe it! Prom night...You look so handsome," his mother said wiping a tear from her eye and holding her camera.

"Heh, thanks mom," Alfred said hugging her.

"I wish your father was here to see this," she sniffed.

"Mom, don't cry. I haven't even graduated yet," he said trying to lighten the mood. Suddenly his younger sister, Amelia, skipped into the room hopping on his back.

"You better not get wasted!" She teased.

"Like I would," he said shrugging her off.

"Where's your date?" She asked.

"I don't have one."

"Oh. Sorry," she said quietly.

"If things go as planned I will by the end of the night," he whispered into her ear. If his mother had heard he knew he would be delayed another 20 minutes. He grabbed his keys, posed for a couple of pictures, and said his goodbyes before walking out into the warm spring evening. The sun was starting to set on the horizon and the breeze seemed to tickle the trees causing some of the new blossoms to fall. It was the perfect scene to start the perfect night. Alfred stood there for a moment to take it all in. Sighing happily he got into his car and drove to the high school.

Nervously he reached his hand out to open the push doors to the auditorium. Opening the door a wave a heat, music, and chatter rushed to meet him. They were playing some upbeat dance song and his classmates were all dancing to the beat. The gym was a little crowded and he had to weave his way through the group searching for a certain green eyed Brit with bushy eyebrows. He searched the whole gymnasium twice before finally finding him leaning up against the wall crossing his arms staring off at nothing particular. Alfred made a beeline towards him bumping into a few couples. He apologized absently not letting his gaze fall from Arthur for one second.

"Hey Arthur," Alfred said as casually as possible. Words couldn't describe how happy and nervous and wonderful he felt. It felt like he'd been waiting his whole life for this one night. It would be just Arthur and him on the dance floor.

Arthur looked at him in surprise before saying, " 'Ello Alfred."

"Hey, Arthur, so...do you want to dance?" Alfred asked slowly.

"I wasn't planning on it. I didn't want to come in the first place," he said.

"Why not? It's your senior prom! A night to make memories with your classmates," Alfred said.

"Yes, because my peers all just love being around me," Arthur huffed sarcastically. Alfred had almost forgotten. Most of their classmates didn't like Arthur and picked on him frequently. Alfred on the other hand was rather popular because of his personality. It was harder for people to hate Alfred since he had this aura that naturally attracted people to him.

"That's the only thing I hate about being student council president, you have to set up and attend these stupid events," he added.

"You should still try to have a good time! C'mon I'll help," Alfred said grabbing Arthur's hand and dragging Arthur from his hiding space.

"Alfred stop! Let go! I don't want to dance!" Arthur said trying to break Alfred's grip, but to no avail. Alfred ignored Arthur's complaining and struggling and pull him closer towards the dance floor. Once Alfred found a good spot he halted and started bobbing his head to the beat. He hoped this would help Arthur loosen up. Unfortunately Arthur just stood there crossing his arms watching Alfred with a looked that said 'No way in hell am I dancing'. Suddenly a slow song came on and Arthur and Alfred watched as their peers broke into pairs and swayed to the music. Alfred looked at Arthur, who looked at him and quickly looked away. Alfred did the same. Should he ask him to dance? What if he isn't into stuff like that? Is he? He was pretty sure some of his classmates said he was queer once... Alfred couldn't help but feel every second he spent contemplating was a second he would regret wasting later. He soon decided that he didn't care if it was weird. It was prom night so no one should care so much over something so small. He held his hand in front of Arthur.

"M-may I have t-this dance?" This earned a blank stare from Arthur. He seemed to be making sure that he had heard right because he blinked quizzically at Alfred.

"But we're both guys."

"I know this," Alfred responded.

"I don't need to be teased about something else, so no thank you," Arthur said turning away. Panicking Alfred reached out grabbing Arthur's wrist.

"I won't let them. I don't care, and you shouldn't either. None of them are as important to me as you are right now," he said confidently. This was one of those rare moments where Alfred was actually serious. In the low lighting Alfred wasn't sure if those were tears in Arthur's eyes or just from the odd unnatural lighting. Alfred then took this chance to slip his hand into Arthur's.

"I don't know how to slow dance," Arthur murmured almost too quiet to hear.

"It easy," Alfred said reassuringly, "Just place your hands around the back of my neck or on my shoulders and I'll place my hands on your waist." He could feel Arthur jump a little as he placed his hands gently on Arthur's waist. He started swaying and Arthur soon followed along. A few stares were earned from the people around them making Alfred a little self conscious, but for Arthur's sake he wouldn't show it. One of the girls pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures and giving them a thumbs up. Alfred nodded and smiled at her. At least she wasn't ridiculing them, that's always a plus.

Soon the song ended and Alfred and Arthur awkwardly broke apart as another up beat song came on. All Alfred could do was stare at the Brit next to him. The different colored lights made his messy blond hair tint in colors of red, blue and green. The green looked best on him. Suddenly a snicker could be heard from behind Alfred. He turned to find a certain albino classmate of his smirking daringly at him. His name was Gilbert and Alfred didn't like him too well. He always teased people and was an asshole as far as he was concerned. Alfred clenched his fists and sent a cold icy glare his way.

"What are you staring at Alfred?" Arthur asked. He followed Alfred's gaze to the white haired senior swaggering his way over to them. Alfred looked at Arthur and saw his eyes get wide. Gilbert had been the worst of the many who picked on Arthur. Once he had spread a rumor that Arthur had tried kiss someone when he accidentally tripped and landed on Francis. It appeared as though Arthur had pinned Francis to the floor and was going to kiss him. Gilbert quickly freaked out and took a candid photo of a shocked Arthur and irritated Francis. Francis went along with the rumor saying he was disgusted and was scarred for life. Everyone shunned Arthur after that since Francis was like the school's model. Most girls had crushes on their little trio that was made up of Francis,Gilbert, and Antonio. Antonio mainly stayed out of bullying situations, he just stood there like Alfred would. But after that incident Alfred silently promised that he wouldn't let it get that bad for Arthur ever. He would be his hero. He didn't know then that when he tried to be nice to Arthur it wasn't because he was sorry it was because he had a weak spot for him. He was the only one that made Alfred blush and make his heart race from just the sight of him. From his rare smiles to his stubbornness Alfred could never get enough.

Since that day Alfred made stops by Arthur's locker and sat with him at lunch nearly everyday. When they did chat it was arguing over trivial things. Alfred didn't mind, it was funny to see Arthur get worked up. People began the lighten up on Arthur, even Francis didn't tease him as much, but Gilbert never lost his bite. Gilbert stood before them smirking with that arrogant grin that he wore often. Alfred stood protectively in front of Arthur glaring at Gilbert.

"What's up Alfred?" Gilbert asked.

"Not much just enjoying prom," Alfred said not letting his guard down.

"You are? Then why are you dancing with eyebrows?" He jeered. This caused a few others to turn their attention away from the music and dancing and towards the group of boys. Francis then stood by Gilbert's side looking at the duo in slight confusion. He loosely crossed his arms.

"Why do you care Gilbert?" Alfred snapped. He did not need to hear this from a super senior.

"No reason, really," He drawled stepping towards the Brit. Gilbert feigning friendship set a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Get your hand off of me you tosser!" Arthur said irritated. Gilbert raised his hands to show innocence.

"You don't have to be so rude! I was just being friendly."

"Listen Gilbert, don't you have anything better to do?" Alfred said with a slight smile on his face. Though he was smiling it was surprisingly menacing, as if a shadow had crossed his face. Gilbert could see Alfred clench his fists tighter. Alfred was not to be messed with when he was like this.

"Yeah. I'm gonna bail. You go to one prom you've gone to them all. Francis and I are going to get some beer so, see you losers!" Gilbert called walking away from the small group of seniors that had gathered around them. After they had left everyone seemed to forget about what had just happened and went back to dancing. Another slow song came on. Alfred felt himself blush as he looked over at Arthur. Alfred turned toward Arthur and grabbed his hand.

"May I have another dance?" He asked nervously. Silently Arthur nodded and they danced like before. Arthur's hands on Arthur's waist and Arthur's hands around the back of Alfred's neck. Arthur couldn't look Alfred in the eye and Alfred couldn't either. Alfred wanted Arthur closer. He pulled Arthur close enough so Alfred could rest his forehead on Arthur's. Alfred then realized he knew the song playing. Amelia got this song stuck in his head playing everywhere she went with the volume of her iPod on loud. Before he knew it he was singing along to it while swaying in time with the song.

"I'm a take you there, I'm a take you there, so don't be scared I'm right here baby. We can go anywhere, go anywhere, but first- it's your chance, take my hand come with me. It's like I waited my whole life for this one night. It's gonna be me, you and the dance floor. Cause we only got one night to double your pleasure double your fun and dance forever, ever,ever. Forever, ever,ever. Forever, ever,ever... Forever, ever,ever. Forever, ever,ever. Forever, ever,ever. Forever on the dance floor..." Alfred sung happily. He sung quietly enough so he wouldn't be heard by the pairs around him. He continued singing until he realized Arthur staring at him.

"What?..." Alfred asked feeling nervous. Did Arthur think he was a complete dork? Arthur gave a light laugh.

"Nothing it's just...this song. It fits the prom setting too well, it almost makes me feel like I could..." Arthur stopped and pulled his head away from Alfred's.

"Like you could what?" Alfred asked looking into the Brits green eyes.

"Fall for someone..." He mumbled quietly. Arthur then pulled away as the song ended. Alfred felt a blush spread across his cheeks. Did Arthur mean fall for him? Or did he mean someone else, or was he just saying it because it was just a feeling? He did say it really quietly, so maybe he meant he could fall for someone... Maybe even someone like Alfred. He sure hoped so.

"Oh... Do you have someone in mind?" Alfred asked as casually as he could. He guessed he didn't do a very good job at it because Arthur answered was a hurried,

"Um, no, I was just saying..."

The next song that came made everyone in the room cheer and start dancing again. Alfred temporarily forgot about Arthur's answers and joined with the dancing. He grabbed Arthur's wrist and jumped with the group. Arthur just stood there trying not to move.

"C'mon! Dance Artie! It's fun!" Alfred coaxed. Arthur gave him a weak glare but started to hop in place like everyone around them. After Arthur had warmed up to jumping he and Alfred jumped in time with the beat and threw their hands in the air. Alfred glanced at Arthur mid jump and saw a genuine smile on his face. Things seem to go in slow motion. Arthur's hair bounced around his face and he was trying not to laugh. In that moment Alfred thought he looked beautiful. He was having a great time and dancing and smiling. How could this moment get any better? He wished it lasted forever. It wasn't until the song ended that they realized they had been holding hands. Arthur tried to pull his hand away but Alfred tightened his grip. Arthur gave him a confused look and Alfred returned it with smile as a blush crept across his face. Arthur just looked surprised and stared at the floor.

For the next couple of hours they danced, talked to random people Alfred introduced to Arthur, and drank punch. It wasn't until their second cup did they realize it was spiked. Alfred spit it out and Arthur dumped his cup in the water fountain. After the shock had worn off they took one glance at each other and started snickering. Soon they were laughing so hard they had trouble breathing correctly.

"You should've seen your face Artie!" Alfred said between laughing.

"Shut up you git! Your face was just as ridiculous!" Arthur laughed. By this time both Alfred and Arthur's clothes and hair had become a little messy from all the dancing and excitement of prom. Neither of them cared, of course because it was they were having a reat time, though Alfred knew Arthur wouldn't say so. Suddenly the DJ announced the end of the prom so Alfred and Arthur calmed their laughter and they collected themselves so they could go home. The only problem was that Alfred didn't want Arthur to go. Alfred falled instep with the Brit as he walked out of the auditorium behind everyone else.

"So your just going home?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, prom is over... Though it was better than I expected," he said pushing he double doors open. _Don't walk out that door. Don't go yet. _Alfred once again grabbed onto the Brits wrist (once again) and pulled him back towards him.

"Before you go home we should have a little more fun."

It was now nearly 12 am but Arthur and Alfred had no intention of going home just yet. Though they were only sprawled out in the ground at the park they were enjoying each other's company and scenery. They weren't the only ones there either, a few students Alfred knew were there too. Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Kiku and even his cousin Matthew. Feliciano was playing on the swings and Ludwig was just pinching the bridge of his nose as the Italian jumped from the swing in mid air. When he landed he ended up skinning his knee. Lovino was trying to cuss out Ludwig for something that wasn't his fault and Antonio was holding him back. Kiku and Matthew were chatting at the picnic tables and stargazing like Alfred and Arthur. The breeze was a little chilly now but the night was still beautiful.

"Look Arthur a constellation... The Big Dipper," Alfred said pointing at the constellation in the sky. Alfred could feel Arthur's presence next to him. They were laying so close together that they were almost holding hands. Alfred had made an attempt to hold his hand earlier but Arthur had moved it right before he had the chance. Alfred gulped a little at the close proximity at which Arthur was laying next to him. He shook the nervousness away and tried to stay still even when every nerve in his body said to get up and run.

"Actually that's the Little Dipper and another name for it is Ursa Minor. Plus that's not a constellation it's asterism," Matthew said from the table straightening his glasses and giving a grin to his cousin. Alfred hated it when Matt tried to be a smart ass.

"Whatever Matt, at least I don't obsess over polar bears and drink maple syrup for breakfast," Alfred said sitting up on his elbows.

"At least I don't eat hamburgers every two hours and obsess over Arthur!... Oops," Matthew said as soon as he realized that Arthur was sitting right there.

"I do not obsess and how would you know?!" Alfred squeaked indignantly.

"It's kinda obvious...," Matthew said returning to his usual quiet behavior.

"Hai, I agree with Matthew-kun. If I may, you seem to have become more attached to him and likewise he has become more attached to you as well," Kiku said. These comments made Alfred blush crimson and he was thankful for the low lighting from the scattered street lights and moon. Then his phone in his pocket buzzed signaling he had received a message. It was his mother telling him to come home.

"Heh, I gotta go guys... See ya on Monday," Alfred said getting up thankful for the distraction. He and Arthur scurried to Alfred's car buckled quickly and left the park.

"So where's your house Arthur?"

"Take a right here... Then go to the house number 1055," Arthur responded. The ride was mostly silent as they reached Arthur's house. Once there Alfred offered to walk Arthur to his door.

"I can manage on my own," Arthur huffed opening the car door.

"I know, I was just trying to be nice."

"Well, you don't have to-"

"-I want to," Alfred said with finality. Arthur stopped arguing and let Alfred walk with him. On the door step both of them stopped in silence. It was like they were waiting for something, but nothing came. Arthur cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Thanks for giving me a ride and dancing with me, although you mainly jumped up and down through most of the songs."

"It was fun. We should do it again..." Alfred said weakly. He didn't know what to say before saying goodbye. He would see him again on Monday but he felt like that was too far away.

"I don't really obsess over you by the way, Matt was just being stupid earlier."

"Yeah I know... I don't obsess over you either. How ridiculous would that be? I would seem like a stalker," Arthur said rambling.

"Yeah... Heh well see you on Monday I guess..." Alfred said holding his hand up and turning to leave. A hand on his sleeve stopped him. Turning he was met with a pair of lips on his own. Arthur pulled away quickly and looked almost ashamed of what he'd done.

"I'm sorry that was very rude of me-" Arthur apologized.

"-Shut up Arthur," Alfred smiled happily planting a chaste kiss on Arthur's lips. Arthur kissed back as Alfred wrapped his hands around his waist pulling him closer. The kiss deepened as Arthur used one hand to remove Alfred's glasses (since they got in the way) and the other hand to tangle into his hair. A throat clearing cough made both of them jump. Alfred pulled away from Alfred to face a man taller than Arthur with messy red auburn hair and green eyes. He had the same eyebrows as Arthur too and didn't look so pleased to see him. He glared at Alfred but didn't look so menacing since he was only clad in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"What the hell are you doing with my little brother?" The man with the Scottish accent groggily asked Alfred. Gulping Alfred said,

"I was taking him home from prom... Who are you?" He asked.

"I think I'll be the one asking questions. Now, tell me who the bloody hell are you and why are you snogging with my little brother?" He growled sleepily. He didn't seem to have slept much since he had bags under his eyes.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones," Alfred said holding out his hand. The Scottish man took it and gave him a bone crushing handshake.

"Your that yank he's always going on about, right? Yeah, I know who you are now. I'm Allistor Kirkalnd, college student. As you can see its really late so I would like to get back to sleeping I have final exams tomorrow so wrap it up here," Allistor said going back inside softly closing the door behind him.

"That's one of my brothers," Arthur sighed.

"You have more?!" Alfred asked incredulously.

"Yeah, three of them. I probably forgot to say so earlier, sorry."

"It's fine, but holy crap that was embarrassing and slightly horrifying," Alfred said truthfully. Arthur gave a small chuckle and turned to Alfred again.

"See you Monday?"

"Yep!" Alfred said leaving a peck on Arthur's forehead.

"See ya Artie!"

"Don't call me that git!" Arthur huffed. Alfred laughed running to his car and got inside. Buckling his seatbelt he could see all the brothers on the front step now. They appeared to be waving Alfred's way and trying to embarrass Arthur by shouting and ruffling Arthur's hair. One brother who had what looked like a sandier blond color of hair was nudging Arthur in his sides whistling.

" Arthur! Didn't mum tell you staring at a lad's arse is rude?!" he said snickering.

"Shut up! I was doing no such thing!" Arthur said trying to cover his brothers mouth.

The other one who was brunette was waving happily in Alfred's direction.

" Bye!... Arthur, he seems rather nice wouldn't you say?" the brunette said. Alfred gave a weak wave back and drove down the street. Arthur returned this by slamming the door in his brother's faces. Alfred guessed he locked his brothers out since they pounded on the door. That's one weird bunch of brothers...

Once home he went to his room and changed into his pj's as he recalled the feeling of Arthur's lips on his own and his perfect prom night. Even if the last part of it was spent with Arthur's crazy brothers. Alfred hadn't realized before how sleepy he was and was soon dreaming of graduation and throwing his cap in the air with Arthur by his side. A smile played on his lips as he let himself slip into a comforting darkness as he closed his eyes. He would never forget this prom night for as long as he lived.


End file.
